Dulces Sueños
by Tink-Tink Ama
Summary: Todas las noche se adentrava en un mundo maravilloso pero esta vez descubriria que no era del todo perfecto. Descubriremos lo que el primer hijo de Neji y Tenten sueña


*TINK-TINK AMA*

_**DULCES SUEÑOS**_

Su hora del baño llego como de costumbre a las 8:30 p. m. su madre estaba en el baño arreglando el agua para poder comenzar, mientras él, Hyoga Hyuuga, el pequeño primogénito de de Tenten Ama y Neji Hyuuga, estaba con su padre en el suelo de la recamara esperando que su madre viniera por él. El, rodeado de peluches de todos los colores que de vez en cuando se llevaba a la boca, y su padre solo lo vigilaba teniendo cuidado de que fuera a lastimar con algunos de los muñecos que tenían algunas partes de plastico.

Su madre por fin había terminado con su labor y entraba a la habitación donde estaba los dos hombres de la casa, el la veía con esos ojos platinados que le heredo su padre atento a cada movimiento que ella hacía, no quería perderla de vista. Veía como se acercaba hacia ellos aplaudiendo y extendiendo sus brazos

- Vamos mi amor es hora del baño- le dijo su medre en tono cariñoso, se arrodillo ante él, lo tomo entre sus brazos y lo llevo al baño. Quitándole la ropa comenzó a asear el cuerpecito de su hijo, le enjabono y masajeo para que toda la suciedad despareciera y le quito el resto del jabón que quedaba en sus brazos y su cabecita. Una vez más en la habitación lo arreglo bien, poniéndole el pañal y el mameluco además de una crema especial para bebes para que por fin se fuera a descansar. Arrullándolo en sus brazos caminaba de un extremo de la habitación al otro tarareándole una canción de cuna. Poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos, y el rostro de su madre desapareció para así caer en un profundo sueño.

Cuando Tenten vio que por fin su hijo dormía con mucho cuidado de despertarlo lo coloco en la cuna cobijándolo con la suave manta azul celeste que Hinata le avía regalado, le acaricio la cabecita, le dio un amoroso beso y susurro un tierno- dulces sueños corazón- encendió la pequeña lamparita en forma de oso para que al menos tuviera una pequeña luz en la noche, apago las otras luces y salió de la habitación.

Se sumergió en un mar de fantasías, soñando con... "cosas de niños" una pradera llena de biberones gigantes y juguetes, gateaba por un camino de chocolate, el cual le recordaba los ojos de su mami. Llego a una fuente de leche, al rededor había flores hechas de galletas y arboles que en lugar de frutos daban paletas y caramelos, el aire tenia olor a azúcar, se escuchaba una hermosa canción que lo ponía muy feliz y justo su lado se encontraba un campo de panquesitos. Le encantaba ese mundo como ningún otro, podría quedarse ahí para siempre, incluso en ese momento no recordaba ni a su madre y a su padre, en ese mundo no le asía falta nada ni necesitaba a nadie lo único que sabía era que inmensamente feliz como ningún otro bebe y se sentía afortunado de soñar con semejante campo de sonrisas y alegrías, de ese sueño no quería despertar... jamás. Ese lugar era perfecto! el sueño de todo bebe y a él era el único que se le permitía entrar el, era el único que tenía derecho y el privilegio de poder disfrutar de él.

De repente sintió que la nube de algodón de azúcar donde descansaba se volvía fría y dura, abrió sus ojitos enfocando el cielo color azul pastel, de su mundo de fantasías y se dio cuenta que el color avía desparecido ya no estaba el brillante azul si no un tenebroso negro, las flores se fueron marchitando, los arboles se fueron secando, la fuente ya no daba mas leche, poco a poco se iba destruyendo al igual que su paraíso. Se movió rápidamente por el que antes era el camino de chocolate el cual ahora se desmoronaba, giro a ver hacia atrás para darse cuenta de que enormes y horrible osos de peluches sin ojos, rasgados y algunos sin brazos o sin piernas, lo estaban siguiendo ¿cómo era posible que unos animales tan adorables se convirtiera en esos horribles monstruos? gateo aun mas rápido, todo lo que su pequeño cuerpo pudo aguantar pero se topo con una pared de rocas que le impedían continuar...

-hyoga- escucho una voz hermosa, una que el conocía a la perfección dirigió su mirada hacia arriba y enfoco la imagen más bella, la persona que más deseaba mirar en ese momento: su madre, su mami estaba ahí.

-Ven mi amor- dijo cariñosamente Tenten con una sonrisa extendiendo sus brazos para alcanzar a el pequeño, el sonrió igualmente al sentirse salvado por su mama, se levanto como pude recargándose en la pared para tratar de alcanzar a Tenten la cual se agachaba mas y mas tratando de alcanzarlo y tomarlo en sus brazos. Pero la sonrisa que el pequeño tenia en su carita despareció al notar que la imagen de su madre se distorsionaba, ya no era ella, ahora era uno de esos osos malvados que antes le estaban persiguiendo. Se desequilibro y cayó al suelo sentado, miro de nuevo hacia arriba y vio una imagen horrible todos esos osos malvados, cuervos de ojos rojos, el cielo totalmente negro con relámpagos, los arboles cobraron vida de un momento a otro, arboles terroríficos con ramas secas y rostros macabros en sus cortezas y otras horribles bestias que no podía distinguir se posaron a su alrededor acorralándolo dejándolo totalmente indefenso y asustado...

Se estaba acercando más y más... más y más...

Abrió sus pequeños y hermosos ojos, la luz que se colaba por la ventana que estaba a un lado de su cuna le segó por un momento. Cuando su vista se recupero del todo se alegro de saber que todo avía acabado ya no estaba en ese mundo que creía perfecto, ya no estaba en su habitación... su querida habitación, en su casa. Se levando como pudo apoyándose en los barandales de su cuna buscando con la mirada, asegurándose de que todo avía vuelto a la realidad. Por suerte así era...

- hay... ¿mi bebe ya despertó?- otra vez esa dulce y hermosa voz, enfoco su mirada en la puerta de su habitación y vio entrar a su madre, una sonrisa se formo en su carita al ver que se acercaba hacia el.

-buenos días mi amor- dijo tomando entre sus brazos- soñaste bonito?- pregunto con una sonrisa en el rostro, el pequeño ante tal cuestionamiento no supe que mas hacer así que solo opto por la respuesta mas fácil: abrazarse a cuello de ella y llorar amargamente

-que pasa corazón? porque lloras?- que por que lloraba? ja! si esa mujer supiera la angustia y el terror que avía vivido en su "paraíso" lo entendería mejor, recordar lo que le paso en esa pesadilla hiso que lanzara un fuerte grito mesclado con llanto escondiendo su carita entre el cuello de su madre

-tranquilo mi amor, ya estoy aquí... no pasa nada corazón- dijo muy amorosamente su madre mientras le acariciaba su cabecita

-shh... shh... shh...- su madre trataba de consolarlo y parecía tener resultado, por que de inmediato el pequeño Hyoga dejo de sollozar

Todo fue tan extraño... al principio todo era perfecto y de un momento a otro se convirtió en una horrible pesadilla! A ese mundo de alegrías y caramelos que se convertían en horror y miedo no quería regresar jamás, ¡ni loco lo aria!

Ahora al único mundo al que quería ir era el mundo de mami, un mundo lleno colores de verdad, donde la sonrisa de ella fuera un sol, donde las estrellas tuvieran el mismo brillo de sus ojos, donde el viento tuviera el aroma a manzanas de su pecho, donde ella estuviera siempre para quererlo y protegerlo.

_

* * *

_

_QUE TAL HE? MI TERCER FIC UN... ¿NEJITEN? CREO QUE SI... PERO BUENO, ESTE FIC SALIO DE MI CABEZITA UN DIA QUE ESTABA VIENDO LA TELE EN EL CANAL DE DISNEY A PARECIO UN CAP. DONDE UN BEBE TENIA UNA PESADILLA PARECIDA A ESTA Y DIJE: ¿POR QUE NO? _

_COMO VIERON EL BEBE SE LLAMA "HYOGA" AL PRINCIPIO LO IVA ALLAMAR "RYOGA" PERO ME ACORDE DESPUES DE ESTE NOMBRE- POR QUE SE PARECEN- Y DECIDI QUE SE ESCUCHABA MEJOR YA QUE TAMBIEN EMPIESA CON "H" COMO TODOS LOS HYUUGAS -ECEPTO NEJI-_

_YA QUE ESTAMOS AQUI QUIERO PEDIRLES QUE LEAN TAMBIEN MI OTRO FIC "VERDADEROS SENTIMIENTOS" Y ME DEJEN UN PEQUEÑO REVIEW PARA SUBIRME UN POCO LA AUTOESTIMA Y ALEGRAME EL DIA ¿SI? _

_**BUENO ME DESPIDO! BESOS!**_

_**BA-BAY***_


End file.
